A conventional low-density parity-check (LDPC) encoding method has been used in wireless communication systems such as an IEEE 802.11n wireless local area network (WLAN) system, an IEEE 802.16e mobile WiMAX system, and a DVB-S2 system. The LDPC encoding method is basically a type of linear block code and, therefore, operation of the LDPC encoding method is performed by multiplication of a parity check matrix by an input vector.
It is predicted that data transmission for fifth generation (5G) communication will support from a maximum of 20 Gbps to a minimum of a few tens of bps (e.g., 40 bits in the case of LTE). To support wide coverage of data transmission, necessity of supporting various code rates is increasing. To meet such a requirement, various encoding methods based on an LDPC code are under discussion.